mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ticket Master/Gallery
Twilight gets two tickets Applejack and Twilight S01E03.png|Twilight helping Applejack with the farm. Applejack walking through the apple orchard S01E03.png|A happy Applejack with a bucket of apples. Applejack talks to Twilight as she carries apples S1E03.png|Applejack pleased that Twilight is lending a helping hoof. Applejack happy S01E03.png|Excited to see her brother publicly humiliated. Spike looking at an apple S01E03.png|Ooh, this apple looks good... Spike tossing an apple way S01E03.png|...but not good enough to eat. Spike frowning at an apple S01E03.png|Heh, this apple can go in the trash. Spike tossing an apple S01E03.png|...Out you go, bad apple. An apple falling S01E03.png|Does Twilight have an apple on her horn? An apple hitting Twilight in the head S01E03.png|Twilight can feel a hardness. Twilight frowning S01E03.png|Oops, that's gotta hurt the poor unicorn. Twilight frowning at Spike S01E03.png|Hee hee, sorry. Twilight's stomach growling S01E03.png|She's one hungry unicorn. Spike looking through the apple basket S01E03.png|Spike digging for apples. Spike picking an apple S01E03.png|Spike, you've been on my back all morning. Spike looking at another apple S01E03.png|Ooh, this apple. Spike looking at an apple with a worm S01E03.png|Or, what about this one? Spike digging deep in the basket S01E03.png|Nah, gotta find more. Spike pulling out a shiny red apple S01E03.png|Spike looking through the basket of apples. Spike holding up a shiny apple S01E03.png|Ooh. Delicious Apple S1E3.png|The perfect apple... Twilight didn't get the apple S01E03.png|...that was eaten by a hungry little dragon. Twilight annoyed S01E03.png|''Chomp!'' TwilightApplesS1E3.png|"What?" Spike burping a letter S01E03.png|Look out, Twilight. SpikeGotTheLetterS1E3.png|Look what I got. Spike reading letter S1E03.png|Celestia's letter arrives. Spike "frou-frou nonsense" S01E03.png|Spike's not into girly parties and stuff. Applejack with Twilight S01E03.png|Applejack seems pretty happy. Applejack and Twilight listening S1E03.png|Spike reading the letter. Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png|I've got a Golden Ticket! Applejack the GGG S01E03.png|Thus, the Gala excitement commences! Rainbow Dash & Applejack's reasons Twilight and Applejack excited S1E03.png|Happy hopping ponies! Applejack day dreaming S01E03.png|Hopeful farmfilly. Applejack's fantasy S01E03.png|Day dreaming about the Gala Applejack's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|Applejack's dream of going to Grand Galloping Gala. (Berry Punch is the next customer, Daisy was the previous) Applejack collecting bits S01E03.png|Just imagine all the bits! Applejack winning S01E03.png|She'll make a mint there, right? Sweet Apple Acres before S1E03.png|Before Sweet Apple Acres after S1E03.png|After Big McIntosh pulling plough in Applejack's imagination S1E03.png|An old plough. New Plough S1E03.png|A new plough Worn out Granny Smith S1E03.png|Before New Granny Smith S01E03.png|After Rainbow Dash crashes into Applejack and Twilight S1E03.png|Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Dash droping in S1E3.png Applejack upset S01E03.png|Applejack. Rainbow Dash accused of spying by Applejack S1E3.png|What were you busy doing? Spying? Rainbow Dash was busy S1E3.png|No, I was busy napping Napping S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash's bed Rainbow Dash asks about the extra ticket S1E3.png|So, I heard you have an extra ticket? Rainbow Dash day dreaming S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash day dreaming The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png|The ponies will love my awesome moves. Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png|They'll be so amazed. Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt fantasy S1E3.png|They see, RAINBOW DASH. Rainbow Dash charging S1E03.png|Speed is the key Rainbow about to do a Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png|Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|Rainbow Dash's Buccaneer Blaze during her Grand Galloping Gala Moment. Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|I see Derpy. And Amethyst Star. The Wonderbolts S01E03.png|Whoa! Rainbow's fantasy with the wonderbolts S1E3.png|RD getting accepted into the Wonderbolts (in her mind) Rainbow-Wonderbolts hoofshake S1E03.png|She'll get to hang out with the Wonderbolts, right? Rainbow Dash big smile S1E03.png|A new member Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt smile S1E03.png|Wonderbolt Dash smiles Rainbow as a Wonderbolt s01e03.png|Rainbow Dash flying alongside the Wonderbolts Rainbow Dash flying with Wonderbolts S1E03.png|Sweetie Drops and Berry Punch among others watch Dash with the Wonderbolts. Applejack with Rainbow Dash S01E03.png|Applejack sure loves biting Rainbow's tail. Applejack challenges Rainbow Dash to a hoof wrestle S01E03.png|My family needs it more than you do! Angry Rainbow Dash S1E3.png|Is that a challenge? Applejack serious face S01E03.png|Are ya serious? Applejack and Rainbow Dash hoof-wrassle S01E04.png|I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket. Applejack "Drummin' up business for the farm?" S01E03.png|My family's farm. Rainbow Dash "A chance to audition for The Wonderbolts?" S01E03.png|The only chance to show off my moves! Applejack "Money t' fix granny's hip" S01E03.png|Applejack with a hopeful face. Rainbow Dash "Living the dream" S01E03.png|Rainbow Dash with the same hopeful smile. Twilight leaving S1E03.png|Can't make a decision on an empty stomach Disappointed Applejack and Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|Okay....... Applejack and Rainbow Dash rivalry S1E03.png|She's going to give it to me! Twilight's friends want to go Pinkie baats S1E03.png|Bats! Bats on my face! Pinkie waits S1E03.png|''Ahh, bats!'' Pinkie Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|At this point, Ellie Goulding's song Starry Eyed should come on. Pinkie Pie lol1 S1E03.png|Whee, parties... Pinkie Pie dreaming of being happy at the gala S1E3.png|...Everywhere! Pinkie Pie's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|"Oh the Grand Galloping Gala, is the best place for me!" Pinkie Pie Fantasy S1E03.png|Pinkie's fantasy of the Grand Galloping Gala. PiñataS01E03.png|Piñata Sun-beamsS01E03.png|Sun-beams Pinkie Pie pins her tail on the pony S1E03.png|Oops, wrong tail Pinkie. Pinkie Pie pin on tail S1E03.png|Pin the tail on the Pinkie Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|what a smile! Pinkie tongue S01E03.png|Pinkie, as silly as ever. Spike surprised by Rarity's gasp S01E03.png|Ah, Spike... Rarity dreaming S01E03.png|Rarity, as beautiful as ever. Rarity Fantasy S1E03.png|Rarity, entering in her lovely dress. Rarity daydreams about Prince Blueblood S1E03.png|He'll be courteous to her, right? Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|Everypony watching as Prince Blueblood and Rarity dance. Rarity YES S1E03.png|''YES! Of course, I'll marry you!'' Rarity wedding S01E03.png|Rarity, in her fantasy about the Gala. Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png|Daisy, two Derpy Hooves, Minuette, and Golden Harvest turn to see the bride. Rarity upset S1E3.png|You don't want to marry him, trust me, I have stories about him that would turn your coat white...er Rarity who me? S1E3.png|What? Me? Rarity disappointed S1E3.png|But, I wanna see my true love! Pinkie Rarity Twilight discussing the tickets S1E3.png|Girls! I haven't decided though. Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E03.png|You haven't? Rarity and Pinkie Pie 2 S01E03.png|Fluttershy: Um...excuse me... Rarity questions Fluttershy about the tickets S1E3.png|''You? You want to go to the Gala?'' Angel looks at Fluttershy while holding the tickets S1E03.png|Shy at first... Angel holding the tickets to the Gala S1E03.png|..But, Angel helps her out. Angel holding the tickets S1E03.png|I would like to attend the Gala too... Fluttershy looks at Rarity and Pinkie Pie S1E03.png|...Pinkie and Rarity looking at Fluttershy. Angel holds the tickets in front of Fluttershy S1E03.png|Ooh, are those tickets? Fluttershy thinking of her trip to the gala S1E3.png|Just too cute Fluttershy looking at the garden S1E3.png|Ooh! Fluttershy with the flowers S1E3.png|Flying happily through the Gala..in her fantasy. Fluttershy has a pink flamingo on her back S1E03.png|With a pink bird on her back, isn't that heavy? Fluttershy and angel S1E03.png|Twilight doesn't know what to say. Fluttershy smiling with birds on her head S1E3.png|Blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, and pink jays Fluttershy with birds S01E03.png|Birds dig me.. Fluttershy singing to a duck S1E3.png|Smile for the camera. Fluttershy looks at a Toucan S1E03.png|That is a cool Toucan. Fluttershy with a duck S1E03.png|The critters will love her, right? Fluttershy in the castle gardens S1E3.png|Ooh, what's that? Fluttershy in her fantasy S1E03.png|So many happy moments. Fluttershy in her imagination S1E03.png|I love this fantasy! Fluttershy "I mean, yes" S1E03.png|A hopeful Fluttershy. Argument over the tickets Rainbow Dash standing on a part of a ceiling S1E3.png|Press Y to Synchronize. Applejack arrives S1E03.png|Applejack arrives at the scene. Twilight surrounded S1E03.png|Delta, requesting a juggernaut suit. I need protection from this fierce ponies. Twilight curled up S01E03.png|Twilight is about to snap. Five friends and only two tickets S01E03.png|Five friends want tickets and only two tickets are available. Twilight shouting S01E03.png|''Quiieet!!! Pinkie "oatmeal?" S01E03.png|Pinkie Pie: "And then I said, 'Oatmeal? Are you craz-' Oh." Rarity but S01E03.png|"But Twilight..." Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png|Spike, why are you leaving too? Twilight "Somehow." S01E03.png|Alone at last Doing favors for Twilight Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png|Meeting up with Spike and Twilight at the cafe. Long arm of the waiter S1E03.png|That waiter has some waiting skills Twilight Sparkle can't decide S01E03.png|Hmm, thinking hard. Twilight licking up the flowers S1E3.png|Furry reminder Twilight eating petals S01E03.png|Remember, she's a pony, not a pony-shaped human. S1E3 cloud animation error.png|animation error Twilight image S01E03.png|Apparently, she cares for AJ and 'Shy more. Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png|Sweetie Drops, Daisy, and Lemon Hearts see Twilight freak out. Spike "he just wants to take your order" S01E03.png|Spike trying to keep Twilight in reality as always Daisy drenched S1E3.png|Horte Cuisine leading a drenched Daisy inside the café. Twilight Sparkle not impressed S1E03.png|Twilight Sparkle is not impressed with Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash doing favours S1E3.png|Like an angel in the sky. Rainbow Dash tries to do favors S1E03.png|Rainbow Dash,smiling down at Twilight. Rainbow Dash in glory S1E03.png|Arthur, Arthur, King of the Britons! Rainbow Dash No No No, Of Course not! S1E03.png|Rainbow Dash is a guardian angel from heavan. Rainbow Angel S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash looking down upon the world. Twilight Sparkle bright patch amongst the rain S1E3.png|Ponies running desperately to get out of the rain. Rain drenching Twilight S1E3.png|Wet mane, before she could even eat. Rarity it's raining S01E03.png|"Twilight, it's raining." Twilight "no, really?" S01E03.png|"No, really?" Twilight shaking her wet hair off S1E3.png|Beginning the dry cycle. Twilight Sparkle after drying herself S1E03.png|Lovely Twily. Rarity wet S01E03.png|Great, now I have the wet mane! Rarity "the best of friends" S01E03.png|We are the best of friends, are we not? S1E3 Twilight's neck tumor.png|Twilight Sparkle has a neck tumor. So that's why she doesn't cut her hair. Twilight's new outfit S1E03.png|I do look quite pretty. S1E3 transition.png|A fast paced scene. Spike choke S01E03.png|Eww, gross. Spike eating his arm S01E03.png|Spike looks like he's eating his own arm. Rarity being intrigued by Spike S1E3.png|Ooh you too,Spikey-Wikey. Spike looking at his new outfit S01E03.png|Doesn't he look just... dandy? Twilight laughing at Spike's outfit S01E03.png|Spike doesn't approve of girly antics. Spike "girly Gala gunk" S01E03.png|Do I look good? Rarity who needs him S01E03.png|Who needs him anyways? Twilight admiring her reflection S1E03.png|"This is all about ''you, and how fabulous you'll look at The Grand Galloping Gala!" Twilight realizes what Rarity is up to S1E03.png|"Wait, The Grand--" Rarity "oh, my goodness" S01E03.png|"And oh, my goodness!" Twilight stuck S01E03.png|Twilight is getting squished, while Rarity continues to dream about the Gala. Rarity starry eyed S01E03.png|Rarity's Starry Eyed Applejack about to drag Twilight outside S1E03.png|Howdy, Twilight... Applejack maybe S01E03.png|....Where ya going? Applejack with her food S01E03.png|..I got plenty of delicious food. Twilight's eyes glazed when she sees AJ's food S1E03.png|Aww! Look at her face! Applejack is that a yes S01E03.png|What do you say to that best friend :) Fluttershy in front of window S01E03.png|Huh? Fluttershy blushes S1E03.png|Fluttershy giving a cute blush. Fluttershy after cleaning Twilight's home S1E03.png|Smile. Fluttershy looks behind her S1E03.png|Right Angel? Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's library S01E03.png|Please... Fluttershy doing some Spring cleaning in Summer S1E03.png|...Me and Angel are only helping you out. Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's home for a chance to get the extra ticket S1E03.png|Cleaning the library. Angel offering a salad to Twilight S1E3.png|Angel offers a salad. Twilight refuses to give Fluttershy the ticket S01E03.png|''No, no, no!'' Twilight asks Fluttershy to leave S01E03.png|Twilight asks Fluttershy to leave Twilight being surprised S01E03.png|''Surprise!'' Pinkie takes Twilight away S01E03.png|Time to party! No more favors! The ponies throwing Twilight up in the air S1E3.png|Pinkie Pie and her friends throw Twilight up in the air. Twilight being thrown in the air S1E3.png|"Pinkie..." Pinkie Pie above other ponies S1E3.png|Pinkie's got ponies with her. Twilight being thrown in the air again S1E3.png|Twilight's not liking this. Twilight in the air S1E3.png|"Pinkie...." Twilight has had enough S1E3.png|Twilight Sparkle is not amused. Pinkie Pie singing S1E3.png|"She'll give her extra ticket to the gala to me!" Twilight 'Piiiiinkieeeeeeee' S1E3.png|"PINKIE!!!" Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png|The ponies surrounding Twilight. Pinkie Pie looks down S1E03.png|"Yes, Twilight?" Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png|Poor Twilight. Shoeshine offers Twilight Sparkle carrots S1E03.png|The way to a woman's heart is through offering her carrots. Daisy 'I'll do your gardening!' S1E3.png|No thanks Daisy! Pre-chase S1E03.png|There she goes... Now chase S1E03.png|...After her! Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Sweetie Drops surprising Twilight S1E03.png|Sweetie Drops and Daisy say, "Gotcha!" Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Twilight disguised S1E3.png|One of Twilight's disguises. Spike in a pram S1E3.png|Spike's so cute, isn't he? Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png|Golden Harvest stands on two hooves, pointing that Twilight's the other way. Running over the bridge S1E03.png Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png|Nopony would ever notice them. Twilight and Spike in costumes S1E3.png Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png|Sweetie Drops, Daisy, Lemon Hearts, and two other earth ponies harassing Twilight for the ticket Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png|The aforementioned five (and Derpy) watch as Twilight casts a spell... Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png|Teleporting back to the Library Twilight & Spike teleported S1E3.png |Twilight and Spike burned out and dizzy after being teleported. Resolution Twilight panicking S1E3.png|Now quick, lock the doors! Fluttershy's blue wing error S1E03.png|Hasbro+Fluttershy with blue wing= Busted! Twilight can't decide S1E3.png|Enough! I can't decide! Twilight's friends are ashamed S1E3.png|Twilight's friends begin to feel sorry for her. Rainbow Dash "I got the ticket" 1 S01E03.png|I got the ticket! Rainbow Dash "I got the ticket" 2 S01E03.png|I got the ticket! Fluttershy, AJ, and Spike angry S01E03.png|A-hem. Spike preparing to write S1E3.png|Happily writing a letter. Applejack & Rarity S1E3.png|Applejack and Rarity watching the two floating tickets. Fluttershy looking at the tickets S01E03.png|Fluttershy seems confused. RD, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash, seems to have a worried expression. Pinkie looking S1E3.png|Huh? Spike pointing out the window S1E03.png|But Twilight... Fluttershy taking her ticket S01E03.png|Applejack and Fluttershy heading out the door with their tickets. Applejack with her ticket S01E03.png|Spike, waiting at the door with the tickets. Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie taking their tickets S01E03.png|Now how are they able to carry the tickets in the air? What sorcery is this? Pinkie happy with her ticket S01E03.png|Hip hip hooray! SpikeTicketS1E3.png|At least there's still one ticket left. A message arrives S1E03.png|A sudden green glow. Spike gets a ticket S1E03.png|I didn't forget you Spike, here's your ticket for good time's sake. Spike running with Gala ticket S01E03.png|Aww...looks like Spike likes girly, fru-fru stuff after all. Applejack and Spike S01E03.png|Yes Spike?... Applejack smiling at Spike S01E03.png|...Don't worry, your secret's safe with me.. Applejack looking at Spike S1E3.png|...You're not fooling her, Spike. Applejack cute laugh S01E03.png|Sweet laugh, AJ. Oh yeah, and you forgot to lock the door. Category:Season 1 episode galleries